Por siempre juntos
by illenim16
Summary: Syaoran regresa después de 4 años de no ver a Sakura. Eriol y Tomoyo son novios. Pero, no todo es felicidad... algo anda tras Sakura y Eriol... SYS, TYE. Lean y Revisen!!!!!!
1. Introducción

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Soy Illenim y este es mi primer fanfic de Sakura Card Captor. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Esta sólo es la introducción. Estoy trabajando en los demás, así que procuraré subir el capítulo siguiente en la semana.   
Ah, si! Se me olvidaba... Sakura y los demás tienen 16 años, la segunda película no ha sucedido. Syaoran ni Sakura se han confesado su amor.   
Desafortunadamente yo no poseo ninguno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, ellos pertenecen a CLAMP.   
Claves:   
"---" cosas que dicen los personajes   
'---'pensamientos   
~*~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~*~   
((----)) mis notas dentro del fanfic   
Letras en negrita -->>énfasis en alguna palabra   


* * *

**POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS   
_Introducción_**

**_Hong Kong_**   
En la orilla del mar de la Mansión Li, un joven de 16 años, alto, apuesto, de cabellera oscura y ojos color chocolate se encontraba sentado observando el horizonte. Era la tarde de un sábado. En el horizonte se podía observar la puesta del sol. Li Syaoran, futuro líder del Clan Li, estaba pensando en su único y verdadero amor, Sakura Kinomoto.   
Habían pasado 4 años desde que había regresado a Hong Kong sin poderle decir a Sakura sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.     _'Sakura... al iniciar este nuevo semestre estaré nuevamente contigo' _   
Sonreía. Cada vez que recordaba a Sakura sus labios mostraban una sonrisa.   
Desde que regreso de Japón, toda su familia notó un cambio en su carácter. Antes, él era serio, reservado... pero ahora era más abierto, sonreía un poco más. El día en que su madre le dijo que podía regresar a Japón, Syaoran lloró por primera vez frente a su familia, pero no fue un llanto de tristeza, sino de alegría.   
Su madre, así como todos los miembros del Clan Li, habían aceptado su amor por Sakura después de 3 1/2 años de conflictos. Meiling había terminado su compromiso con él, después de darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Syaoran, desde hace más año y medio. Ahora, Meiling tenía novio, al igual que ella, miembro del Clan Li.     "¿Ya empacaste?"   
Syaoran escucho a Meiling decir, volteo a verla. Meiling había crecido también, ya no utilizaba sus chongos con colitas, ahora traía el cabello agarrado en una sola cola de caballo.     "¿Ya empacaste?" Volvió a preguntar Meiling mientras se sentaba al lado de su primo.     "Ya..."     "Espero que no se te olvide nada" sonrió. Meiling volteo a ver el horizonte, el sol estaba or ponerse. Y empezó a recordar... un día como éste, ella había terminado su compromiso con Syaoran.   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~   
Meiling se vio a ella, de 14 años, caminando por la playa junto a Syaoran, el sol casi se ocultaba.     "¿A qué me has traído aquí?"     "Tengo algo que preguntarte..."     "¿Qué es? ¿De qué se trata?"     "Aún... aún amas a Sakura, ¿verdad?"   
Syaoran se asombró por la pregunta que le había hecho Meiling. Bajó la vista.     "Ya veo..." se quedó pensativa unos momentos, mirando hacia el horizonte. "Entonces..." continuó, "...ya no tiene caso de que sigamos comprometidos."     "Pero...¿por qué?"     "¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Tú no me amas... y no puedo forzarte a que me ames. Créelo, durante los últimos años he tratado de que olvides ha Sakura, pero por más que lo intento no lo consigo... tu corazón le pertenece a ella y solamente a ella..." ((vaya! que madura resultó ser Meiling!! no lo creen??))     "Meiling..."     "Es por eso que he decidido terminar nuestro compromiso..."   
  
~*~*~*~ Presente ~*~*~*~     "Sabes Syaoran, he venido a desearte buena suerte"   
Syaoran volteo a ver a Meiling, estaba sonriendo. "Gracias."     "No tienes porqué agradecer"     "No nada más por esto, sino por todo... siempre me apoyaste durante este último año. Desafiaste al Clan cuando rompiste nuestro compromiso y ahora me ayudas a regresar con Sakura"   
  
Al mediodía siguiente, Meiling y Syaoran se encontraban en el aeropuerto. Faltaban pocos minutos para que el vuelo Li partiera rumbo a Japón. Por el altavoz se oyó la voz de una mujer anunciando la salida del vuelo hacia Japón.     "Parece ser que ese es mi vuelo..."   
Syaoran se despidió por última vez de su prima y la abrazó, Meiling se soltó llorando.     "Te voy a extrañar mucho Syaoran"     "Y yo a tí Meiling"   
Después de esto, Syaoran tomó su equipaje y se fue. Esa noche, Li Syaoran estaba de regreso en el apartamento donde había vivido cuando fue por primera vez a Japón. 

**_Japón_**   
El nuevo semestre estaba por comenzar, una chica de 16 años, de cabello corto y de color castaño y ojos color verde esmeralda caminaba rumbo al colegio. Iba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos. Hacía más de 4 años que su único y verdadero amor se había ido a Hong Kong. Li Syaoran. _    'Syaoran... ¿porqué no has regresado?'
_   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~   
Sakura, a la edad de 12 años, entró corriendo al aeropuerto. Tenía algo importante que hacer...     "¡¡¡Syaoran!!!"   
Syaoran se detuvo, volteo hacia donde había escuchado mencionar su nombre. Al ver a Sakura, sus labios mostraron una pequeña sonrisa.     "Sakura...¿qué... qué haces aquí?"     "He venido a despedirme de ti..."   
Hasta ese momento Li Syaoran se dio cuenta de que Sakura, su secretamente amada Sakura, estaba llorando.     "No... no llores Sakura" dijo mientras se sonrojaba.   
Sakura, sin dejar de llorar, abrazó a Syaoran. Éste se puso aún más rojo, así como también las mejillas de Sakura.     "Te voy a extrañar mucho Syaoran..."     "Y... y... yo a ti Sakura..."   
Sakura volteó a ver a Syaoran a los ojos, a esos maravillosos ojos oscuros.     "Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver" Dijo Syaoran con una voz tierna     "Así será..." dijo Sakura casi susurrando.     "Regresaré pronto, ya lo verás..."   
  
~*~*~*~ Presente ~*~*~*~   
Sakura había llegado al colegio, estaban por comenzar las clases. Al entrar a su salón, distinguió a una joven de cabellos oscuros, ojos violetas que le estaba sonriendo.     "Buenos días Sakura" dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía.     "Buenos días Tomoyo... Buenos días chicas" dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki se encontraban junto a Tomoyo. Yamazaki seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y Chiharu seguía siendo la encargada de controlar sus mentiras. Rika había descubierto que sus sentimientos hacia el profesor Terada eran similares a los que sentía por su padre, quien normalmente se encontraba de viaje. Naoko seguía igual de interesada en las historias de fantasmas y de ciencia ficción.     "Escuché al profesor decir que iban a entrar dos nuevos compañeros" dijo Rika     "¿En serio?" preguntó Sakura     "¿Ansiosa por saber quienes son Sakura?" Preguntó Tomoyo. Todos se soltaron riendo mientras Sakura se sonrojaba.   
De repente, Sakura sintió unas auras que le parecieron muy familiares, como si ya hubiera convivido con ellas en otro tiempo. En eso, el profesor Hiroyama entró al salón. Todos se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos lugares mientras el profesor tomaba lista.     "A partir del día de hoy tendremos a dos nuevos compañeros. Por favor, démosle la bienvenida a Li Syaoran y a Eriol Hiiragizawa" 

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Por favor mándenme sus comentarios y díganme si va bien o no la historia...por favor!!!! ¿Debo seguir escribiendo los próximos capítulos? ¿Qué quieren que suceda? Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!! Sayonara!! 


	2. Juntos una ves más

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Soy Illenim y este es mi primer fanfic de Sakura Card Captor. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Aquí está el primer capítulo (aparte de la introducción). Ojalá y les guste!   
Claves:   
"---" cosas que dicen los personajes   
'---'pensamientos   
~*~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~*~   
((----)) mis notas dentro del fanfic   
Letras en negrita -->>énfasis en alguna palabra   


* * *

**POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS   
_Capítulo 1: "Juntos una vez más" _**

    "A partir del día de hoy tendremos a dos nuevos compañeros. Por favor, démosle la bienvenida a Li Syaoran y a Eriol Hiiragizawa"   
El corazón de Sakura latía fuertemente, mientras la puerta del salón se abría lentamente.     "Por favor, pasen..."   
Dos figuras distintas pero familiares entraron por la puerta y saludaron a sus antiguos compañeros. Sakura no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Por fin, después de una larga espera, su amor había regresado. _    'Syaoran...'
_   
El profesor les asignó sus lugares, Li se sentaría atrás de Sakura y Eriol detrás de su adorada Tomoyo.   
Syaoran y Eriol se dirigieron a sus lugares. Eriol, al pasar por donde estaba Tomoyo, le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y después se sentó. Syaoran, al pasar al lado de Sakura, notó que ella lo estaba observando y ambos, al notar la mirada del otro, se pusieron nerviosos y se sonrojaron.     "Bue...bue...buenos...di...días" dijeron al mismo tiempo     "Hoooeeeeeeee!!!" dijo Sakura asombrada.   
Inmediatamente después, Syaoran se sentó y el profesor comenzó la clase.   
  
A la hora del recreo, todos se encontraban comiendo bajo la sombra de un cerezo. Todos menos Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban conversando...     "Ya teníamos tiempo sin vernos" dijo Naoko mientras comía su almuerzo.     "Sí" dijo Eriol     "Pero Eriol, ¿no nos habíamos visto hace unos meses?" preguntó Rika     "Si, así es...     "¿Y ahora que te trae por aquí?" preguntó Chiharu     "Lo que pasa es que extrañaba a mi querida Tomoyo y aparte tenía ganas de estudiar aquí"     "¿Eh?" dijo Syaoran sorprendido.     "Ah, es cierto. Tú no sabías, ¿verdad Li?" preguntó Yamazaki.     "Eriol y yo somos novios" dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía y volteaba a ver a Eriol.     "Ah... felicidades"     _'Es cierto...'_ pensaba Sakura _'..desde que ellos son novios, he notado que Tomoyo ha cambiado; también he notado que me ha guardado varios secretos, me pregunto si ya sabía que Syaoran y Eriol vendrían...'_ ((yo digo que si sabía, ustedes no???))   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~   
Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban sentadas tomando una taza de té en la habitación de Sakura. Kero se encontraba jugando sus videojuegos. Tomoyo estaba muy emocionada, pues ella y Eriol habían salido esa tarde.     "Y bien... ¿qué sucedió?" preguntó Sakura     "Pues..." ríe.     "¿Acaso pasó lo que creo que pasó?" ((¿porqué siempre las mujeres somo así??))     "Sí"     "Felicidades!!" dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su amiga.     "Gracias, Sakura"   
  
~*~*~*~ Presente ~*~*~*~     "Li..." empezó a decir Eriol mientras Sakura regresaba de sus recuerdos.     "¿Qué pasa?"     "Y dinos... ¿cuál es el motivo de tu regreso?"     "Tengo... un asunto pendiente"     _'¿Un asunto pendiente?'_pensaba Sakura "Syaoran..."   
Syaoran, al realizar de dónde provenía la voz, se sonrojo "Si?"     "Sabes, si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar solo dímelo. La última vez que estuviste aquí me ayudaste mucho, así que me gustaría devolverte el favor"   
En ese momento, los dos Card Captors se sonrojaron.     "Si... esta bien" dijo por fin Syaoran.   
  
Después de unas cuantas horas, las clases terminaron. Tomoyo y Eriol se iban a ir caminando juntos, por tanto, Sakura se iba a ir caminando sola a su casa, o al menos eso parecía...     "Sakura..."     "¿Qué pasa Syaoran?"     "Me preguntaba..." en eso, Syaoran se sonrojó. "¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa?"     "Sí" respondió Sakura y sonrió.   
Ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del colegio. Después de un rato de estar caminando en silencio, llegaron al parque del Rey Pingüino...     "Sakura..."     "¿Sí?"     "¿Po... podemos quedarnos un rato aquí?" y se volvió a sonrojar. ((no creen que se sonrojan mucho??? pero de todas formas es divertido verlos sonrojados a cada rato, ¿a poco no?))     "Sí, claro"   
Los dos card captors entraron al parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas. Sakura dejó su mochila al lado de ella mientras Syaoran iba a comprar unas paletas de hielo.     "Toma, es para tí"     "Gracias" dijo Sakura mientras tomaba la paleta y Li se sentaba al lado de ella. Ambos estaban algo sonrojados.     "Me... me alegras que hayas regresado" dijo Sakura tímidamente mientras veía al piso.     "Te... te dije que iba a volver, ¿no es así?"     "Sí, así es"     "Y... ¿qué ha pasado con tu vida los últimos años?" preguntó Syaoran ansioso por saber que había sucedido en la vida de su amada.     "Pues... no mucho. Touya entró a la universidad de Tokyo, ahorita está viviendo allá y nos viene a visitar en vacaciones. Kero sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Mi papá sigue siendo profesor de la universidad. Y pues yo... no sé, no he hecho mucho que digamos, si no salgo con Tomoyo y las chicas, estoy en mi casa ayudando o haciendo las tareas. La verdad, desde que atrapamos todas las cartas Clow, mi vida se ha vuelto un poco aburrida y monótona. Y...¿qué ha pasado en la tuya?"     "Pues la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo ocupaba en la escuela y en mi entrenamiento. Como futuro líder del Clan, mi deber es estar preparado para cualquier situación, tanto física como mentalmente. ¿Qué más ha pasado? Mmmm.... ah, si... se me olvidaba lo importante... Meiling y yo terminamos nuestro compromiso"     "Hoeeeeee!!! ¿Cómo? ¿Porqué?" preguntó asombrada Sakura     "Lo que pasa es que Meiling me dijo que yo no lo amaba, que mi corazón le pertenecía...a... a otra persona y no tenía caso de que siguiéramos comprometidos" dijo Syaoran mientras se sonrojaba.     "Oh, ya veo..." dijo Sakura _'¿Quién será la persona a quien ama? ¿Acaso ése será el asunto que tiene pendiente?'_     "Sakura..."     "¿Si Syaoran?"     "No... no es nada"     "¿Nos vamos?"     "Sí"   
  
En la sala de casa de Sakura, Syaoran se encontraba en la sala pensando. Habían pasado muchos años desde que había estado ahí la última vez. Aunque aún la recordaba perfectamente, como si hubiera pasado el día anterior.   
Sakura había invitado a cenar a Syaoran, a Tomoyo y a Eriol. Ella se encontraba en la cocina preparando un poco de te y partiendo un pastel para pasar el rato mientras llegaban Eriol y Tomoyo. Kero se había ido a casa de Eriol a jugar con Spinel Sun, Fujitaka, el papá de Sakura, se econtraba de viaje por cuestiones del trabajo, así que la casa estaría sola esa noche.   
Syaoran, se levantó de su asiento en el momento en que entraba Sakura a la sala...     "Perdona si me tardé..."     "No te apures"   
Sakura se hincó y empezó a servir el té. En ese momento, el timbre de la casa se escuchó.     "Yo abro..." dijo Li.     "Gracias Syaoran"   
Syaoran se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió observó que detrás de ella se encontraba la feliz pareja.     "Buenas tardes Li"     "Buenas tardes" respondío Li mientras Tomoyo y Eriol entraban a la casa. Tomoyo se apresuró a entrar y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Sakura. Eriol, mientras tanto, se quedó parado en la puerta junto con Syaoran.     "¿Hasta cuando le piensas decir?"     "¿Decir qué y a quién?"     "Decirle a **SAKURA** que la **AMAS**"     "No... no sé... acabo de regresar... es muy pronto"     "Te aconsejo que no te tardes mucho en decirle"     "Sí, esta bien"   
Después de ésto, ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde Sakua había terminado de preparar el té y había servido el pastel que su papá había hecho el día anterior. Al terminarse el pastel, Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar la cena de esa noche. Al terminar la cena, todos se sentaron nuevamente en la sala a platicar     "Y bueno, ¿qué era lo que nos querían preguntar?" preguntó Sakura     "Como ya saben, el parque de diversiones estará mostrando un espectáculo especial este fin de semana..." dijo Tomoyo     "Y queríamos saber si querían venir con nosotros" concluyó Eriol     "¿Al parque de diversiones? No he estado ahí desde que atacó la carta Fuego" dijo Syaoran     "Yo si voy"   
Syaoran, volteó a ver a Sakura, después a Eriol y a Tomoyo. _ 'Algo traman estos dos, de eso puedo estar seguro...'_ pensó     "Y tu Li, ¿piensas venir con nosotros?"     "Sí"     "Bueno...¿qué les parece si vemos una película?" preguntó Sakura     "Si, esta bien" dijo Tomoyo.   
Sakura se levantó del sillón y se hincó frente a la videocasetera, encendió la televisión y puso la película que rentó esa tarde.     "¿Qué película es?"     "Se llama El héroe legendario" dijo Sakura mientras se sonrojaba.     "Suena interesante..." dijo Eriol   
A la mitad de la película, Sakura observó que Eriol y Tomoyo estaban abrazados y de vez en cuando se daban un beso. Después volteo a ver a Syaoran, quien estaba sentado a su derecha. Ver a Tomoyo y a Eriol abrazados la estaba matando, pues la persona que amaba estaba junto a ella y no podía hacer nada.   
Syaoran, a su vez, sentía celos de la dichosa pareja. Celos porque él no podía abrazar así a Sakura, y muchísimo menos besarla. _'¡Como deseo poder hacer eso!'_ pensaba Li mientras simulaba poner atención a la película.   
Al terminar la película, Tomoyo y Eriol fueron los primeros en marcharse. Syaoran se quedó a ayudar a Sakura a recoger las cosas y a lavar los trastes. Cuando terminaron de poner todo en su lugar, Syaoran y Sakura fueron a la puerta, se disponían a despedirse cuando sintieron que algo o alguien los estaba observando.     "Syaoran, ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?"     "Sí"     "¿Podrá ser...?"     "¿Una carta Clow?" interrumpió Syaoran. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "No, eso es imposible. Ya hemos recolectado las 52 cartas...aparte esta sensación no es igual a la que sentíamos con una carta"     "Entonces... ¿qué podrá ser?"     "No estoy seguro, pero sea lo que sea posee una aura maligna... y unos enormes poderes"     "Syaoran... tengo miedo... no quiero quedarme sola"     "No te preocupes, no estarás sola..." dijo Syaoran sonrojandose.     "¿Qué... qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Sakura, quien también estaba sonrojada     "Si quieres... pue...puedes que...quedarte con..conmigo esta no...noche..." dijo Syaoran poniéndose aún más rojo.     "Sí..." dijo Sakura, quien igualó el color colorado de Li.   
Acordado ésto, los dos card captors entraron de nuevo a la casa. Mientras tanto, una sombra los observaba desde el techo de la casa vecina. _'Pronto nos encontraremos, ya lo verás'_ Y pensando ésto, la sombra desapareció.   
Sakura subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación por su uniforme y su mochila. En verdad esa aura maligna la había asustado. Pero ahora no tenía nada que temer. Ella se quedaría con Syaoran esa noche, así que no estaría sola.   
Más tarde, en el apartamento de Syaoran, Sakura observaba con alegría que Syaoran seguiría viviendo en el apartamento donde había vivido la primera vez. Aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos. Syaoran abrió la puerta principal y le pidió a Sakura que pasara. Sakura observó que las cosas que habían estado ahí la primera vez volvían a estar en el mismo lugar, salvo una que otra cosa que le resultaban nuevas.   
Syaoran condujo a Sakura hasta la habitación que solía ser de Meiling. Una vez ahí Syaoran le dio las buenas noches y cerró la puerta. Cinco minutos después...     "Hoeeeeeee!!!"   
Li Syaoran escuchó un grito que provenía de la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura. Rápidamente, terminó de ponerse el pantalón de su pijama verde y salió corriendo hacia donde había escuchado el grito.     "¿Qué pasa?" gritó mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación     "Es que..." Sakura comenzó a golpear sus dedos índices uno contra el otro mientras se sonrojaba. "Es que... olvidé mi pijama en mi casa..."   
Al escuchar esto, Syaoran se sintió aliviado. Había llegado a pensar que esa aura maligna había atacado a Sakura. "Me alegra escuchar eso..."     "¿¿Hoee?? ¿Por qué lo dices?"     "Pensé que algo o alguien te había atacado"     "Perdón"     "No te preocupes" y diciendo esto Syaoran salió de la habitación. Dos minutos después regresó con una de sus camisetas y se la entregó a Sakura. "Toma, ponte ésto. Estoy seguro de que te sentirás más cómoda que con lo que traes puesto"     "Gracias"   
Syaoran se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir volteó a verla. "Sakura..."     "¿Si?"     "Si necesitas algo, sabes donde encontrarme" dijo mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.     "Gra...gracias Syaoran" dijo Sakura sonrojándose; inmediatamente después Syaoran salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detras de él.   
Esa noche, los dos card captor no durmieron bien. Por una parte porque aquella extraña sensación no los dejaba estar tranquilos, y por la otra, porque estaban durmiendo en la misma casa que su ser amado.   
A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó temprano, se puso su uniforme y se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía pensado hacerle de desayunar a Syaoran en compensación por haber dejado que se quedara esa noche ahí; pero al llegar a la cocina, un delicioso aroma la invadió.     "Buenos días Sakura"     "Bue...buenos días Syaoran ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?"     "Estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano debido a mi entrenamiento."     "Huele delicioso, ¿qué haces?"     "Preparo un platillo tradicional de China. Normalmente esto desayuno todos los días"     "Oh, ya veo"   
La mesa estaba puesta. Syaoran le hizo una seña a Sakura para que se sentara, ella obedeció.     "El desayuno esta listo" dijo Syaoran mientras servía los platos.     "Gracias por la comida" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y empezaron a comer.   
Más tarde, en el colegio, Tomoyo se sorprendió al ver llegar a Sakura temprano, y se sorprendió más aún al verla llegar junto con Li. Eriol ya había llegado también.     "Buenos días Sakura, Li" dijo Eriol.     "Buenos días" dijeron ambos     "Sakura, ¿sucedió algo malo?" preguntó Tomoyo.     "¿Por qué preguntas?"     "Es que se me hace extraño que llegues **TAN** temprano"   
Al oír este comentario, Sakura se sintió algo avergonzada. Después de tantos años, aún seguía levantándose tarde y llegando unos segundos antes que el profesor. Claro esta, excepto en esas ocaciones en las que le tocaba hacer el servicio.     "A decir verdad así es..." contestó Syaoran     "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Eriol algo preocupado.   
Syaoran le contó los sucesos de la noche anterior, Eriol le comentó que algo similar le había pasado a él mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa. Él tampoco hubiera querido dejar sola a Tomoyo, pero sabía que ella estaría a salvo con su familia y sus guardaespaldas. Aún así, con todo y la protección con la que contaba Tomoyo, lanzó un hechizo de protección sobre ella sin que Tomoyo se diera cuenta de esto.   
Los días que siguieron tomaron la precaución de nunca estar sin la compañía de alguien y si esto era inevitable, procuraban no estar solos por mucho tiempo. Hasta que por fin llegó la esperada mañana del sábado. Ese día habían quedado en ir al parque. 

  
Contonuará... 

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les está gustando la historia? Por favor, díganme!!! ¿debo seguir escribiéndola? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... sayonara!!!! 


	3. Un día feliz

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Soy Illenim y este es mi primer fanfic de Sakura Card Captor. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Ojalá y les guste!   
Claves:   
"---" cosas que dicen los personajes   
'---'pensamientos   
~*~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~*~   
((----)) mis notas dentro del fanfic   
Letras en negrita -->>énfasis en alguna palabra   


* * *

**POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS   
_Capítulo 2: "Un día feliz"_**

Era sábado por la mañana, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran habían quedado de verse en la entrada del parque de diversiones de Tomoeda. Syaoran no había estado en ese lugar dese hace más de 4 años. Los demás en cambio, habían ido la última vez que fue Eriol a visitarlos.   
Syaoran fue el primero en llegar, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul con una camisa verde de manga larga y un suéter color blanco. Cuando Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron, notaron que Syaoran estaba muy distraído, probablemente pensando en algo o en **ALGUIEN**. Tomoyo vestía un hermoso vestido amarilo y su cabello lo traía recogido en largas trenzas. Eriol traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa blanca y un suéter azul.     "¿Qué es lo que sucede Li?" preguntó Tomoyo     "No, no es nada"   
En ese momento Sakura llegó. Vestía un vestido rosa de tirantes, con una blusa blanca de manga larga debajo.     "¡Perdón por la tardanza!"     "No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar" dijo Eriol.     "Vengan, hay que entrar" propuso Tomoyo.   
  
Después de un rato, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran y Sakura se encontraban divirtiéndose en los juegos mecánicos. Primero se subieron a los juegos más tranquilos, llegó la hora de la comida y fueron a uno de los locales del parque a comer.     "Y bien, ¿qué quieren comer?" preguntó Eriol.     "Mmmm... ¿qué les parece si pedimos hamburguesas?" dijo Tomoyo.     "¿Hamburguesas? Por mi esta bien..."     "Por mi también." Dijo Syaoran.     "Ahorita venimos, vamos a ordenarlas" dijo Tomoyo mientras ella y Eriol se levantaban de la mesa.     "Esta bien..." dijeron Syaoran y Sakura al mismo tiempo mientras observaban como se alejaba la pareja tomada de la mano.     "¿Crees que de resultado nuestro plan?" preguntó Tomoyo.     "Tal vez..." dijo Eriol. _'Este es el momento ideal Li'__ pensó Eriol.   
  
Mientras Eriol y Tomoyo ordenaban la comida, Syaoran y Sakura estaban sentados en la mesa en completo silencio. Ambos estaban algo nerviosos y un poco sonrojados.     
__'¡Rayos! ¿Por qué nos habrán dejado solos?'_pensaba Li mientras su vista estaba en su helado.     _'¡Ay! Estoy un poco nerviosa'_     _'Creo que es el momento ideal... ¡ánda! No seas cobarde y dícelo'_ asintió con la cabeza.     "¿Sucede algo Syaoran?"     "No, no es nada..."     "¿Estás seguro?"     "Sí, no te preocupes..." sonríe. _'Creo que mejor me esperaré un poco...'_   
  
Al paso de unos minutos, Tomoyo y Eriol regresaron con las hamburguesas y todos comieron. Después siguieron caminando por el parque y subiendo a los distintos juegos. Eriol y Syaoran jugaron en los aros y ambos consiguieron un premio. Eriol, como era de esperarse, se lo regaló a Tomoyo y Syaoran, sonrojado y muy nervioso se lo regaló a Sakura.   
Al llegar el ocaso, Tomoyo había convencido a todos de subir a la rueda de la fortuna. Eriol y Tomoyo estaban abrazados viendo hacia el horizonte, en cambio, Sakura y Li estaban sonrojados, nerviosos y casi no decían nada. Sakura estaba observando como el sol se ponía a lo lejos. Syaoran, trataba de no observar al ángel que tenía frente a él, pero le era casi imposible apartar su vista de aquella maravillosa creatura de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda. Ella era su mundo, su razón de existir...     _'Sakura...'_ pensaba Li. _'Mi hermosa y querida Sakura... ¿por qué no puedo decirte como me siento? Y si te lo digo, ¿cual será tu respuesta? ¿Me aceptarías?'_     "¡Qué hermoso!" expresó Sakura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.     "Sí, hermoso..." dijo Syaoran sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.   
Sakura volteó a ver a Syaoran y sonrió. Syaoran se sonrojó un poco y volteó a ver el ocaso. En ese momento, el carro en el que iban se detuvo y se bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna. Eriol y Tomoyo los esperaban en una banca cerca de ahí. Sakura y Syaoran se acercaron a ellos.   
Tomoyo volteó a ver su reloj "Tengo que regresr pronto a mi casa..."     "¿Hoe?"     "Es que mi mamá reresa hoy de su viaje y tengo que recibirla"     "Ah, ya veo..." dijo Sakura un poco desilusionada.     "Bueno, parece ser que nosotros nos retiramos..." dijo Eriol     "¿Ya te vas tú también?" preguntó Sakura     "No puedo dejar que mi dulce princesita vaya sola a su casa" y al decir esto le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Tomoyo rió.     "Esta bien..."     "Después te hablo Sakura."   
La feliz pareja se alejó y salió del parque rumbo a casa de Tomoyo. Y ahí estaban otra vez los dos solos. Sakura estaba observando como su mejor amiga se marchaba.     "Y bien... ¿qué quieres hacer?" preguntó Li.   
Sakura volteó a ver a Syaoran y sonrió. "¿Vamos por un helado?"     "Sí, esta bien..."   
  
Ambos salieron del parque de diversiones y se dirigieron a la nevería más cercana. Al llegar ahí se sentaron en una mesita y ordenaron su helado. Sakura pidió un barquillo de fresa y Syaoran uno de vainilla.     "Syaoran..."     "¿Qué sucede Sakura?"     "¿Por qué no me avisaste de que ibas a regresar? Hubiera podido ir a darte la bienvenida..."     "Quería darles una sorpresa a todos."     "Oh, ya veo..." sonrió. "Oye, ¿le dijiste a Tomoyo que ibas a regresar?"     "Sí."     "Con razón estaba actuando extraña últimamente..." dijo Sakura pensativa mientras se terminaba su helado. Syaoran soltó una carcajada. Sakura lo observó un poco extrañada.     "¿Sucede algo Sakura?"     "No, no es nada... es sólo que nunca te había oído reír así" sonrió. Syaoran se sonrojó. Sakura volteó a ver su reloj. "Ya es tarde... tengo que regresar a la casa"   
Syaoran al escuchar esto se desilusionó un poco._'¡Rayos! Tan bien que estábamos...'_ pensó. "Te acompaño a tu casa." dijo Syaoran.   
Sakura volteó a verlo y sonrió. "Esta bien".   
Durante el camino de regreso, ambos estuvieron callados, pensando. Cada uno es la persona que iba caminando junto a ellos. Esa persona tan especial. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Sakura, pues ésta estaba cerca del lugar donde se encontraban.     "Gracias por acompañarme Syaoran"     "No... no es nada"     "Nos vemos el lunes en clases" Sakura abrió la puerta.     "Sakura..."     "¿Qué sucede Syaoran?"     "Me preguntaba... si tu..." se sonrojó "quisieras salir conmigo mañana"   
Sakura no podía creerlo. Li Syaoran la estaba invitando a salir. Había estado esperando tanto tiempo ese momento... Sakura se sonrojó. Syaoran estaba ansioso por conocer la respuesta de Sakura..._ '¿Acaso va a responderme que no?' _     "Esta bien."   
Li Syaoran no podía creer lo que oía. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. Sakura había aceptado. Sus ojos mostraban una gran felicidad. Su rostro mostró una gran sonrisa.     "Pasaré por tí a las 5, ¿esta bien?"     "Sí"   
Syaoran se acercó un poco a Sakura y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ambos se sonrojaron. Syaoran estaba atónito.     _'¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso se enojará Sakura conmigo? ¡Rayos! Espero que no... no podría soportarlo...'_     "Nos vemos mañana..." dijo Sakura con la mirada al suelo mientras entraba a la casa.     "Hasta mañana, Sakura" dijo Syaoran mientras observaba como la puerta se cerraba. _'Mañana será el día... te lo prometo'_ pensaba mientra se alejaba caminando.   
Sakura estaba parada recargada en la puerta. Estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.     _'Syaoran me besó...'_ Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras salía corriendo a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, entró y se dejó caer en su cama. La sonrisa seguía en su rostro.     "¿Sakura?" preguntó Kero.     "¡Estoy tan feliz!"     "¿Qué sucede Sakura?"     "Syaoran me invitó a salir mañana."     "¿El mocoso volvió?"   
Sakura se sentó y volteó a ver a Kero un poco molesta. "¡Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que Syaoran no es un mocoso!"     "Sí, sí... como sea... ¿dónde esta mi postre?"   
Sakura agarró su mochila y sacó de ella un pudín. "Toma"     "¡Pudín! ¡Que delicia!" Kero tomó el pudín y se sentó en el escritorio a comérselo.     "¡Ya llegué!" Fujitaka, el padre de Sakura gritó desde la puerta.     "Quédate aquí Kero, no me tardo".   
Sakura bajó a saludar a su papá. Al llegar a la puerta una gran sopresa la esperaba.     "¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí?"     "Vengo a quedarme esta semana. Se suspendieron clases por un pequeño problema interno." Respondió Touya. Él, al contrario de los demás, seguía estando igual, no había cambiado mucho. "¿Hasta cuando piensas entrar?"     "¿Hoe?"   
En ese instante, un joven de cabellera grisásea, ojos cafés y anteojos. "Perdona, no podía quitarme mis zapatos"     "¡Yukito!"     "¡Hola pequeña Sakura!" 

Continuará... 

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les está gustando la historia? Por favor, díganme!!! ¿debo seguir escribiéndola? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... sayonara!!!! 


	4. La cita de Sakura y Syaoran - Primera Pa...

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Soy Illenim y este es mi primer fanfic de Sakura Card Captor. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Ojalá y les guste!   
Claves:   
"---" cosas que dicen los personajes   
'---'pensamientos   
~*~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~*~   
((----)) mis notas dentro del fanfic   
Letras en negrita -->>énfasis en alguna palabra   


* * *

**POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS   
_ Capítulo 3: "La cita de Sakura y Syaoran"   
Primera parte _**

    "¡Yukito!"     "¡Hola pequeña Sakura!"     "Pues ya no estoy tan pequeña, ¿sabes?" dijo Sakura mientras todos reían.     "Sí, así es... haz crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos"   
Touya y Yukito se habían ido a Tokio desde hacía más de dos años. A los dos les iba muy bien en la universidad. Ninguno de los dos había batallado para ingresar debido a que ambos eran buenos tanto en el estudio como en los deportes. Touya seguía en el equipo de fútbol soccer. Yukito había ingresado al equipo de basquetbol. Después de unos días de entrar a universidad, los dos habían conseguido ser igual de populares como lo eran en preparatoria.     "La cena está lista" dijo Fujitaka, el papá de Sakura.   
Todos fueron al comedor a cenar. Fujitaka había preparado unos deliciosos okonomiyakis. De postre comieron el pastel de fresas que había hecho el papá de Sakura en la mañana. Después de cenar, todos fueron a la sala.     "Papá..."     "¿Qué pasa Sakura?"     "Me preguntaba... ¿puedo salir mañana con Syaoran?"   
Un rayo pasó por la mente de Touya. Li Syaoran. El mocoso insolente que había intentado atacar a su hermana el primer día que llegó. La misma persona que intenta alejar a su hermana de él. La misma persona que había hecho llorar a su hermana el día en que partió. El coraje lo invadió.     "¡¿Ese mocoso?! ¿Acaso no se suponía que estaba en Hong Kong?"     "Syaoran no es ningún mocoso, Touya. Y no, acaba de regresar a estudiar aquí".     "Esta bien Sakura"     "¿En verdad papá?"     "Sí. Pero regresa temprano."     "¡¿Qué?!" Touya no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "¡De ninguna manera vas a salir con ese mocoso!"   
Sakura volteó a ver a su hermano mayor con enojo en sus ojos. "Pues voy a salir con él quieras o no."   
Sakura se levantó del sillón, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Mientras tanto, Yukito había logrado calmar un poco a Touya.     "Sabes hijo, Sakura ya no es una niña"     "Lo sé papá..."     "A parte..." comenzó a decir Yukito. "...sabes que ella lo ha esperado todos estos años"     "Ya lo sé... y es eso lo que me molesta... ¿qué tal si la vuelve hacer sufrir?"     "No te preocupes por eso hijo. Se que Li no haría nada para lastimarla".   
  
Esa noche, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño a Li Syaoran. _ 'Sakura...' _pensaba Syaoran. Seguía sin poder creer que ella había aceptado. Todo era marvilloso. Y ese beso... aquel tierno beso que le había dado esa misma noche. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Una parte de él estaba nerviosa, la otra feliz, emocionada. El día siguiente podría llegar a ser el mejor de su vida.     _'Mañana será el día... Ya no tengo que esperar otro año para confesarlea Sakura lo que siento por ella...'_   
  
Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó alrededor de las 10 de la mañana. Kero tenía rato despierto sentado en la ventana viendo pasar a las personas.     "Buenos días Kero"     "Hoy te levantaste de buen humor" dijo Kero mientras volaba hacia Sakura.     "Sí" dijo Sakura sonriendo. "¡Tengo que hablarle a Tomoyo!"   
Sakura agarró su teléfono celular. Era el mismo que Tomoyo le había dado cuando tenían 10 años. Con él se comunicaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Sakura marcó el teléfono de su mejor amiga. Kero voló hacia donde estaba la tele y empezó a jugar el videojuego de la noche anterior.     "¿Diga? Habla Tomoyo Daidouji"     "Buenos días Tomoyo"     "Buenos días Sakura"     "Necesito de tu ayuda..." empezó a decir Sakura.     "¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Sucedía algo malo?" preguntó Tomoyo preocupada     "No, no es nada de eso... lo que sucede es que anoche..." Sakura hizo una pequeña pausa. Las dos quedaron en silencio.     "¿Qué sucede Sakura?"     "Tengo una cita con Syaoran hoy en la tarde"     "¡¿En verdad?!" Tomoyo se oía muy emocionada     "¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo?" Sakura estaba todavía más emocionada que Tomoyo. "Pero... no se qué ponerme..."     "Mira, ahorita tengo algo que hacer pero puedo ir a las 3 de la tarde" sugirió Tomoyo.     "Sí esta bien. En verdad lo apreciaría mucho"     "No te preocupes Sakura, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por mi amiga"   
Después de despedirse y de colgar, Sakura se metió a bañar y arregló su cuarto. Después bajó a desayunar. El papá de Sakura, Fujitaka, había salido temprano enl a mañana pues tenía que haer unas investigaciones para la universidad. Touya y Yukito habían salido hacía menos de una hora.   
  
Al mediodía, Li Syaoran se encontraba caminando rumbo a su casa. Traía un ramo de rosas rojas y botones de cerezo entre sus manos. Le había pedido un consejo esa mañana a Eriol...   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~     "Buenos días, habla Eriol Hiragizawa"     "Buenos días, habla Li"     "¿Qué sucede Li?"     "Quería ver si podía preguntarte un consejo"     "Adelante..."     "Verás... hoy en la tarde... tengo una cita con Sakura" Syaoran se sonrojó.     "Y querías saber que hacer, ¿cierto?"     "Así es"     "Mira, primero que nada a las mujeres les gustan mucho las flores, así que ve a comprar un ramo de la flor que más le guste a Sakura... también..."   
  
~*~*~*~ Presente ~*~*~*~   
Así que había seguido el consejo de Eriol y había ido a la florería a escoger las flores más bonitas que pudo encontrar. Había estado indeciso en llevar las rosas o los botones de cerezo. Ambas flores le gustaban mucho a Sakura según le había informado Tomoyo; así que decidió llevar un ramo grande con ambos tipos de flores.   
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban en la habitación de Sakura. Tomoyo había llegado a la hora indicada. Como habían acordado, Tomoyo le estaba ayudando a Sakura a escoger la ropa perfecta para su primer cita.   
Así es, era la primer cita de Sakura. Aunque otros chicos la habían invitado a salir, ella nunca aceptaba. Quería guardar la primer cita para Syaoran, aún si ella tuviera que pedírsela. Y por fin sucedería.   
Sakura sacó un par de vestidos que tenía en su closet. Uno era verde claro y el otro era rojo.     "Cualquiera de los dos vestidos estaría bien, Sakura" dijo Tomoyo.     "Si, pero, ¿cuál?"     "El verde es el color favorito de Li y combina con tus ojos." opinó Tomoyo. "¡Y con el otro te ves divina! Ambos resaltan tu figura."   
Sakura se sonrojó. "Entonces... creo que llevaré el verde"     "Hubiera sido lindo que fueras a tu primer cita con uno de los vestidos que te confeciono" dijo Tomoyo mientras estrellitas salían de los ojos.   
Sakura se sonrojó una vez más. Tomoyo seguía confeccionando varios vestidos a pesar de que ya no capturaran las cartas Clow. Tomoyo se las había ingeniado para que Sakura se pusiera sus vestidos cada vez que pudiera.   
Tomoyo ayudó a Sakura a arreglarse. Ella la maquilló de manera que luciera más bella para Syaoran. Media hora antes de las 5, Sakura se encontraba lista. Tomoyo había cumplido con su misión así que decidió marcharse.     "Pero Tomoyo... ¿por qué no te quedas hasta que den las 5?"     "Lo siento Sakura, pero me temo que no puedo... Tengo que regresar a mi casa. Eriol va a ir en unas cuantas horas y tengo que areglarme"     "¡Oh! Ya veo..."     "Hasta mañana Sakura"     "Hasta mañana Tomoyo. ¡Muchas gracias!"     "De nada."   
  
Mientras tanto, a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia, Li Syaoran se encontraba caminando hacia la casa de Sakura. Traía puesto una chaqueta verde, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.Había estado listo desde las 4:00, pues no quería llegar tarde a su cita. Llevaba consigo el ramo de flores que había comprado y en su chaqueta se encontraba un estuche largo color rojo.   
Al llegar a la casa de Sakura se detuvo frente a la reja. Tomó aire y caminó hacia la puerta. La gran hora había llegado. Llamó a la puerta... una... dos... tres veces. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Syaoran esperaba ver a su angel del otro lado esperando por él, pero...     "Bu...buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Sakura?" preguntó Syaoran mientras veía a Touya.     "Pasa, ahorita baja" dijo Touya mientras se apartaba de la puerta para permitirle el paso a Syaoran.   
Syaoran entró a la casa y fue conducido por Touya hacia la sala. Ahí se encontraba Yukito.     "Buenas tardes" dijo Yukito.     "Buenas tardes Yukito"     "Hace rato que no nos vemos, ¿cierto? Has crecido mucho los últimos años."   
Syaoran se sonrojó un poco. "Así es..."   
Mientras tanto, Touya había subido las escaleras y llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Sakura.     "Sakura, el mocoso ya está aquí"   
Desde dentro del cuarto, se pudo oír un pequeño grito "¡Ya te dije que Syaoran no es un mocoso! Y dile que enseguida bajo."   
Touya bajó ls escaleras y fue a la sala. Mientras, Sakura retocó el maquillaje por última vez y salió del cuarto.   
En la sala, Yukito y Li tenían una pequeña conversación cuando llegó Touya.     "Ahorita viene"     "Gra..gracias"     "Y por favor, cuida a mi hermana... si no... bueno, tu sabes."     "No te preocupes..." dijo Syaoran mientras pasaba saliva "...no le sucederá nada"   
  
En eso, Syaoran pudo escuchar unos pasos bajando la escalera, acercándose a la sala... 

Continuará... 

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les está gustando la historia? Por favor, díganme!!! ¿debo seguir escribiéndola? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... sayonara!!!! 


	5. La cita de Sakura y Syaoran - Segunda Pa...

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Soy Illenim y este es mi primer fanfic de Sakura Card Captor. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Ojalá y les guste!   
Claves:   
"---" cosas que dicen los personajes   
'---'pensamientos   
~*~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~*~   
((----)) mis notas dentro del fanfic   
Letras en negrita -->>énfasis en alguna palabra   


* * *

**POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS   
_Capítulo 3: "La cita de Sakura y Syaoran"   
Segunda parte _**

Sakura bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala. El corazón de Syaoran latía fuertemente. Al ver a Sakura se sonrojó. _'Que bonita se ve'_ pensó.   
Sakura estaba parada frente a él observándolo cuidadosamente._'Que gueapo se ve así'_ pensó.   
Su felicidad se vio interrumpida cuando Touya aclaró la garanta a propósito al ver que los dos se estaban mirando embobados.     "¿Nos vamos?" preguntó Sakura   
Syaoran asintió con la cabeza. Después notó algo, o mas bien, se acordó de algo. "Toma, son para tí" dijo mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores.     "¡Que bonitas son!"     "No tan bonitas como tú" dijo Syaoran sonrojándose. Sakura también se sonrojó.     "Gracias"   
Syaoran extendió su mano hacia Sakura. Ella le dió las flores a Touya para que las pusiera en agua y después puso su mano sobre la de Syaoran. Ambos salieron de la casa tomados de la mano.   
Touya sentía coraje al ver que su pequeña hermana ya no era tan pequeña como él pensaba. También sentía celos de Li Syaoran, pues apartir del día en que se conocieron Sakura y Li, Touya supo que ya no podría proteger a su hermana, sino que ahora le tocaba a otra persona protegerla.   
Yukito, quien también estaba presente, tuvo que poner su mano en el hombro de su amigo para que éste no amenazara a Li. Touya, al sentir la mano de Yukito sobre su hombro, se contuvo... por unos segundos.   
Rápidamente salió de la casa y gritó: "¡Escúchame bien mocoso! ¡Si le pones una mano a mi hermana te las verás conmigo! ¡¿Entendiste?!"     "Sí, sí... como sea..." dijo Syaoran, quien ya se encontraba a media cuadra de distancia acompañado de Sakura, dándole por su lado.     "Cálmate Touya..." dijo Yukito mientras detenía a Touya para que no saliera corriendo a golpear a su futuro cuñado.   
Después de un rato ambos se encontraban en el restaurante que hay en el acuario. Sakura había pedido un raspado de fresa y Li uno de limón. Un poco antes Sakura le había mostrado las nuevas atracciones a Syaoran. Vieron el show de pingüinos y el de las focas. Al terminarse el raspado salieron rumbo al parque.   
Al atardecer, Syaoran y Sakura estaban en medio de un gran lago que se encuentra en el centro del parque. Syaoran la había llevado ahí para que ella disfrutara del paisaje. Sakura, en cambio, pensaba que dicho escenario resultaba muy romántico. Perfecto para su primera cita.   
Syaoran no podía dejar de contemplar tanta belleza; Sakura, alumbrada por los rayos dorados del Sol y rodeada de la naturaleza, se veía muy hermosa. Su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa.   
Ambos estaban disfrutando la compañía del otro en silencio. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir nada para que el otro supiera que pensaba.   
De repente, Syaoran dejó de remar. Sakura volteó a verlo. Habían llegado a una de las orillas del lago. En esa parte no había nadie; los árboles, principalmente cerezos, ofrecían un hermoso escenario, un santuario para las parejas.   
Syaoran bajó del bote y ayudó a Sakura a desembarcar. Li dirigió a Sakura bajo uno de los árboles y se sentaron, uno junto al otro.     "Sakura..." En los ojos de Syaoran se podía observar una gran determinación.     "¿Qué pasa Syaoran?" Sakura volteó a ver a los ojos a Syaoran.     "Quiero decirte algo muy importante" Li se sonrojó.     "¿De qué se trata? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea"   
Li Syaoran volteó a ver a un gran cerezo que tenía frente a él, después subió un poco la mirada para contemplar el cielo.     "¿Sabes? Desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de que regresara a Hong Kong, he querido decirte esto y la verdad no sé que pienses al respecto... y estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier respuesta que me des... Lo que intento decirte... es que me gustas mucho Sakura, más que ninguna otra persona. Por tí estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida con tal de verte sonreír. Eres la mujer más hermosa que pueda existir sobre este universo. Nada ni nadie te puede opacar. Eres la razón de mi existir, sin tí, mi vida no tiene sentido... Sabes? Me podría pasar horas y horas tratando de explicar mis sentimientos pero llegaríamos a la misma conclusión... Sakura... te amo..." Syaoran volteó a ver a Sakura a los ojos. Ella lo estaba escuchando atentamente. De los ojos de Sakura empezaron a brotar lágrimas al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo Syaoran. Su llanto era de felicidad.   
Syaoran por fin le había confesado sus sentimientos, y ella no lo podía creer. "Syaoran... yo también te..." fue lo único que pudo decir, pues el dedo índice de Syaoran la había detenido al ponerse sobre sus labios.     "Lo sé... ahora lo sé..." dijo Syaoran mientras sacaba de su chaqueta el estuche que traía guardado y se lo entegó a Sakura. "Toma... es para tí"   
Sakura tomó el estuche y lo abrió, dentro de él pudo obsevar una hermosa pulsera de oro con la inscripción **SAKURA Y SYAORAN POR SIEMPRE**. Syaoran tomó la pulsera y se la puso a Sakura.   
Inmediatamente después ella lo abrazó. Syaoran se sonrojó un poco pero también la abrazó. Ambos querían permanecer así para siempre, los dos juntos sin que nada o nadie perturbara su felicidad.   
Fue Li el primero en separarse. Sakura, un poco desconcertada, volteó a ver a Syaoran.     "¿Qué pasa Syao...?" Comenzó a decir Sakura pero los labios de Li le impidieron completar la frase. Sakura, conforme se iba acostumbrando a esa sensación nueva para ella, fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos. Ambos sentían mariposas en el estómago. El beso aumentó su intensidad conforme pasaban los segundos; hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Por fin, después de 4 largos años de espera, pudieron besar a esa persona que tanto amaban. Los dos Card Captors se voltearon a ver a los ojos. Y se volvieron a besar.   
  
Más tarde, afuera de casa de Sakura, Touya estaba preocupado.     "¡Rayos! Sakura todavía no llega..." decía Touya mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala.     "Touya... cálmate por favor... Sakura debe de tener alguna razón para no haber llegado todavía..." dijo Yukito tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.     "¡Ese mocoso! Sí le puso una mano encima a Sakura te juro que..."     "Calma, calma... ambos sabemos que el joven Li no le haría nada a Sakura."   
Touya estaba incontrolable. Era normal que a Sakura se le hiciera tarde... pero no TAN tarde. Sakura había quedado en llegar hacía una hora y media y normalmente se retrasaba de 10 a 30 minutos.   
Touya entro y salió de la casa en cuestión de segundos acompañado de su abrigo y el de Yukito. Se los estaban poniendo cuando se detuvo un carro negro frente a la puerta.   
Ambos conocían ése carro. Era el de Tomoyo. Touya se preparaba para empezar su discurso de *Sakura no ha llegado a la casa...* cuando vio bajarse de éste a Sakura, seguida por Li.   
Touya se apresuró a recibir a su hermana y estaba a punto de gritarle que estaba preocupado cuando vio a Tomoyo bajarse del carro. Tomoyo estaba llorando. Nadie la había visto llorar así nunca. Estaba inconsolable.   
Sakura se acercó a su hermano. "Perdona que me haya tardado, pero surgió una emergencia..."   
Touya se calmó un poco. "Da gracias de que nuestro padre no esté en la casa..." fue lo único que pudo decir mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar al trío de amigos.   
Todos se sentaron en la sala y después de unos minutos Sakura llegó con 5 tazas de chocolate caliente. Tomoyo se había logrado calmar un poco, pero de sus ojos aún salían lágrimas. Algo malo había sucedido, algo MUY malo para que Tomoyo reaccionara de esa manera. Yukito y Touya estaban casi seguros de que se trataba de algo respecto a su mamá o a Eriol, más probable de Eriol.     "Eriol..." dijo Tomoyo mientras volvía empezar a llorar y Sakura la abrazaba.   
Ahora estaban seguros de que se trataba de Eriol. ¿Habría terminado con Tomoyo? ¿Se volvería a marchar a Inglaterra? Pero... ¿que no había dicho que esta vez había regresado para quedarse? No entendían.     "Tomoyo se quedará esa noche aquí, hermano."     "Esta bien... pero, ¿nos podrían decir que es lo que sucedió?"     "Lo que pasa es que..." comenzó a decir Sakura.     "...Eriol ha sido secuestrado." concluyó Syaoran mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakura. Tomoyo solo pudo ponerse a llorar más. 

Continuará... 

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les está gustando la historia? Por favor, díganme!!! ¿debo seguir escribiéndola? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... sayonara!!!! 


	6. Eriol es secuestrado

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Soy Illenim y este es mi primer fanfic de Sakura Card Captor. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Ojalá y les guste!   
Claves:   
"---" cosas que dicen los personajes   
'---'pensamientos   
~*~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~*~   
((----)) mis notas dentro del fanfic   
Letras en negrita -->>énfasis en alguna palabra   


* * *

**POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS   
_Capítulo 5: "Eriol es secuestrado"_**

"Tomoyo se quedará esa noche aquí, hermano."     "Esta bien... pero, ¿nos podrían decir que es lo que sucedió?"     "Lo que pasa es que..." comenzó a decir Sakura.     "...Eriol ha sido secuestrado." conluyó Syaoran mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakura. Tomoyo solo pudo ponerse a llorar más.   
Nadie sabía que hacer, que decir. Por ejemplo, Touya no sabía si mantenerse callado, golpear a Li por tomar de la mano a Sakura o ayudar a Tomoyo a calmarse. Yukito se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar la noticia. _'¿Eriol? ¿Secuestrado?'_ pensó. No podía creer que su creador, la reencarnación de Reed Clow, siendo TAN poderoso, pudiera haber sido secuestrado.     "¿Cómo sucedio?" preguntó Kero, quien al oír los llantos de Tomoyo bajó para ver que sucedía.     "Bueno... verán... lo que sucedó fue..." empezó a decir Sakura.   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~   
Sakura y Syaoran, después de un tiempo de estar paseando por el lago un rato, decidieron que ya era tiempo de regresar a casa. Ese día se había convertido en el día más importante de toda su vida. Nada podría ser más perfecto, bueno, quizá sí. La única cosa más perfecta que ese mismo instante en que se habían confesado su amor era pasar el resto de su vida el uno con el otro, que sin duda, dentro de un tiempo, se volvería realidad.     "Sabes Syaoran? Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso."     "Sí, lo sé Sakura... lo sé." dijo Syaoran mientras abrazaba a su novia. "Y habrán muchos días como este. Te lo prometo."     "Gra..." comenzó a decir Sakura pero fue detenida por los dedos de Syaoran.     "Shh! No tienes nada que agradecer. Al contrario, yo debería agradecerte a tí. Gracias por esperarme todos estos años." Syaoran redujo el espacio que había entre él y Sakura con un abrazo. Sakura abrazó a Syaoran. Syaoran recargó su frente en la de Sakura.     "Te extrañé mucho todos estos años. Pensé que nunca volverías."     "No seas tonta, te hice una promesa ¿no? Nunca dejaría de cumplir ninguna promesa que te haga. Nada ni nadie me hará faltar a mi palabra nunca."     "Te amo..." dijo Sakura mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.     "Y yo a tí... Sakura... tu eres mi razón para vivir, mi todo, mi amor... mi dulce y tierno amor... por eso... cuando nos casemos..."   
Sakura levantó su cabeza y lo volteó a ver extrañada. "¿Nos casemos? ¿Y quién te dijo que me casaría contigo?" después de decir esto salió corriendo despacio mientras reía y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de él.   
Syaoran quedó sorprendido por la respuesta que le dio su amor. "Pero... yo creí... que tu..."   
Sakura rió nuevamente. "Algún día, claro que me casaré contigo... si me atrapas en este momento." Sakura salió corriendo mientras reía.     "¡Hey! Eso no es justo!" Syaoran salió corriendo tras ella.   
  
Mientras tanto, en una banca del parque, una joven de cabello negro grisáseo lloraba. _'¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí? ¿Por qué?_' pensaba. De repente, escuchó un par de risas acercándose al lugar donde ella se encontraba. _'Me pareció escuchar la voz de Sakura'_   
  
Li Syaoran por fin pudo alcanzar a Sakura. "Te tengo..." dijo mientras la abrazaba     "¡Eso no es justo! Tú corres más rápido que yo"   
Syaoran estaba a punto de besarla cuando Sakura desvió la mirada. "¿Qué sucede Sakura?"     "Tomoyo..."   
Sakura caminó hacia donde estaba su amiga seguida de Syaoran. Parecía que había estado llorando por un rato. "Tomoyo..."     "Sa...Sakura..."     "¿Qué sucedió Tomoyo? ¿Dónde está Eriol?"     "Él... él..." Tomoyo se soltó llorando. Sakura abrazó a su amiga. Nunca en la vida la había visto llorar de esa manera.     "¿Algo malo le pasó a Hiiragizawa?" preguntó Li.   
Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.     "¿Nos podrías decir que pasó?" preguntó Sakura preocupada.   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback adentro del flashback ~*~*~*~   
Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque. Era de noche. Ambos estaban disfrutando de la tranquilidad que habitaba en su alrededor. Eriol tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Tomoyo mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.   
Habían ido al cine esa tarde y después decidieron dar un paseo por el parque antes de regresar a sus casas. Siempre paseaban por el parque después de sus citas. La mayoría de las veces se sentaban frente al lago para ver el ocaso, pero esa ocasión decidieron sentarse enfrente de una fuente.     "Tomoyo..." dijo Eriol mientras volteaba a ver a la bella muchacha que estaba sentada al lado de él.   
Desde que se marchó a Inglaterra en 5° de primaria, no había dejado de pensar en ella. Se había convertido en su todo. Después regresó un par de veces por año con el solo motivo de verla. Todos se habían sorprendido al enterarse de que Eriol amaba a Tomoyo y no a Sakura como todos sospechaban. Y fue más la sorpresa que tuvieron de Tomoyo. Todos pensaban que ella quería a Sakura. En realidad ella aún la quería, de la forma en que alguien quiere a su mejor amiga, a su prima, de esa misma forma que siempre la había querido.     "¿Qué sucede Eriol?" preguntó Tomoyo.     "Te amo mi dulce doncella."     "Y yo a tí mi apuesto caballero."   
Eriol acercó su cara a la de Tomoyo mientras los dos cerraban los ojos en espera del tan ansiado beso. Poco a poco sus labios se tocaron. Poco a poco sus manos se entrelazaron.   
En el instante en que sus labios de tocaron, el ambiente alrededor de ellos cambió. Una nube espesa cubrió el cielo ocultando la luna. El ambiente se volvió pesado, y ninguno de los dos lo percibió.   
Una extraña sombra apareció atrás de ellos terminado el beso.     "Mornie utúlië" dijo la sombra con una voz tenebrosa.   
Tomoyo se asustó. "¿Qué sucede? Eriol... ¿qué está sucediendo?" Tomoyo volteó a ver a Eriol después de no escuchar una respuesta. "¡¡¡Eriol!!!"     "Mornie alantië"     "¡¡ERIOL!!" Eriol se encontraba flotando en el aire. Tomoyo no se podía mover.     "I reniad lín ne mór, nuithannen..."   
Una esfera oscura cubrió a Eriol por completo.     "Caled veleg ethuiannen!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" dijo la sombra mientras ella y la esfera desaparecían.     "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERIOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!"   
  
  
~*~*~*~ Fin del flashback dentro del Flashback ~*~*~*~     "Después de eso ya no supe que hacer... me sentí tan inútil."     "No te preocupes Tomoyo, ya encontraremos una manera de encontrar a Eriol. Todo va a salir bien."   
  
~*~*~*~ Fin del Flashback ~*~*~*~   
    "Después de eso tuvimos que llamar a casa de Tomoyo para avisar que se quedaría aquí esta noche y esperar a que sus guardaespaldas llegaran a recogernos." terminó Syaoran el relato.   
Touya se levantó de su asiento seguido de Yukito. "Ya es tarde... Sakura, lleva a Tomoyo a que descanse en tu habitación. Mañana pensaremos que podemos hacer."     "Esta bien hermano." Touya y Yukito salieron de la sala.     "Creo que yo me debería ir." dijo Li.     "Esta bien."     "Nos veremos mañana" dijo Syaoran despues de darle un beso a Sakura     "Hasta mañana"   
Syaoran salió de la casa mientras le daba vueltas al asunto. Sakura y Tomoyo subieron a la habitación. Después de un rato, Tomoyo por fin pudo quedarse dormida. El día sigiente sería difícil para ella. 

Continuará... 

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les está gustando la historia? Por favor, díganme!!! ¿debo seguir escribiéndola? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... sayonara!!!!   
Por cierto, he aquí las traducciones de las frases:   
_Mornie utúlië_: La oscuridad ha llegado   
_Mornie alantië_: La oscuridad ha caído   
_I reniad lín ne mór, nuithannen_: tu viaje a terminado en oscuridad   
_Caled veleg ethuiannen_: Una gran luz se ha ido.   
Y NO, yo no las inventé. El autor original de ese lenguaje es J.R.R. Tolkien, el autor de "The Lord of the Rings". Esa frases las tomé de las canciones del soundtrack. 


	7. Los recuerdos regresan

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Soy Illenim y este es mi primer fanfic de Sakura Card Captor. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Ojalá y les guste!   
Claves:   
"---" cosas que dicen los personajes   
'---'pensamientos   
~*~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~*~   
((----)) mis notas dentro del fanfic   
Letras en negrita -->>énfasis en alguna palabra   


* * *

**POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS   
_Capítulo 5: "Los recuerdos regresan"_**

Mientras tanto, Eriol amaneció encadenado en un extraño lugar. Nunca antes había estado ahí. Se trataba de una habitación grande, con unos cuantos mubles de mármol blanco. Había cuatro pilares deteniendo el techo, el piso era completamnete blanco y reflejaba toda la habitación.     "¿Dónde... dónde estoy?" se preguntó a sí mismo mientras levantaba su mirada para observar a su alrededor.     "Clow..." se oyó una voz a lo lejos.     "¡¿Quién anda ahí?!"   
Una persona apareció oculta a la sombra de un pilar, traía un típico vestido chino de varios colores: el fondo era blanco y estaba cubierto con un vestido verde con amarillo, todo estaba sostenido con una banda roja en la cintura. Las mangas del vestido eran largas y le cubrían las manos a la mujer.     "¡¿Quién diablos es usted y porqué me tiene aquí?!" dijo Eriol enojado.     "¿Acaso no me recuerdas?" preguntó la mujer mientras salía de la sombra. Era una mujer hermosa, tenía su largo cabello negro sin recoger, sus ojos eran de color miel, sus labios estaban pintados con un rosa muy tenue. Aparentaba alrededor de los 20 años.   
Eriol observó cuidadosamente a la joven que estaba parada frente a él. Por alguna extraña razón le parecía conocida, pero no sabía de dónde ni porqué. Quizá cuando fue Reed Clow la conoció, pero aún así no recordaba quien era. "Lo siento... no la recuerdo..."   
La joven se enojó al escuchar la respuesta. "¡¿Cómo puedes... como pudiste olvidarme?!"   
Eriol se desconcertó.     "Quizá ésto te ayude a recordarme" y sin decir más la joven abrazó a Eriol y lo besó apasionadamente.   
Eriol Hiiragizawa no supo que hacer. Sabía que no debía de besar a la joven... pero por alguna extraña razón esa sensación le parecía conocida. Fue cuando empezó a recordar...   
  
~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~   
Era de mañana cuando Reed Clow se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro. Tenía alrededor de 23 años y traía puesto su vestimenta típica. Era un joven apuesto, alto y tenía mucha popularidad con las jóvenes de su edad, especialmente con una: Natsumi Konno.     "Buenos días." dijo Natsumi mientras se sentaba junto a Clow. Natsumi había estado enamorada del joven Clow desde que tenía 16 años.     "Konno-san... buenos días." respondió Clow mientras cerraba su libro y sonreía.     "Clow-san... ¿podemos platicar?" preguntó ella.     "Claro que sí... sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea Konno-san."     "Lo que pasa es que... Clow... tu me... yo te..." y sin decir nada Natsumi besó apasionadamente a Clow tomándolo desprevenido.   
Reed Clow se sorprendió debido a la acción de su amiga de la infancia. Nunca imaginó que Natsumi Konno tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él. Despacio la separó de él. "Lo siento..."     "¿Por qué Clow-san? ¿Acaso no te gusto?" pregunto Natsumi mientras observaba a los ojos a Clow.     "No de esa forma Konno-san... sabes que yo ya estoy comprometido y que dentro de poco me casaré..."   
Natsumi se enojó. _'¡¿Cómo puedes rechazarme?!' _ pensó. "¿Porqué Clow? ¿Porqué no me das una oportunidad?"     "Lo siento Konno-san..." dijo Clow mientras se levantaba y se alejaba del lugar dejando a Natsumi atrás.   
  
~*~*~ Fin del flashback ~*~*~   
  
Lentamente Natsumi Konno se separó de Eriol.     "Konno-san..." dijo Eriol.     "Sí, soy yo... Clow-san." respondió friamente.     "¿Por qué me has traído aquí?"     "¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!" gritó histérica. "¡¡Bien sabes porqué te traje aquí!!" dijo mientras Eriol comenzaba a recordar nuevamente.   
  
~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~   
Habían pasado 4 años desde la última vez que Reed Clow vió a su mejor amiga. Desde aquel día en que ella le había confesado sus sentimientos había desaparecido. Ahora, él estaba casado, tenía un hijo y su esposa estaba embarazada.   
Un día, su mayordomo se acercó a él y le entregó un rollo de papel enrollado. lentamente lo abrió y leyó el mensaje. _'Ve al bosque que está cerca de tu casa... te estaré esperando...'_ "¡Qué extraño mensaje! ¿Quién lo habrá enviado?" fue cuando notó las iniciales al fondo del papel: NK. "¡¡Konno-san!! Pero... ¿qué es esta extraña aura que percibo?" Inmediatamente después salió de su casa rumbo al bosque.   
Después de un rato, Reed Clow se encontraba en medio del bosque rodeado de completo silencio. Los animales por alguna extraña razón se habían tranquilizado; el único ruido quizá que había era el del viento.   
Se escucharon pisadas que se iban acercando al lugar cada vez más y más y Clow supo que Natsumi se encontraba detrás de él.     "Tiempo sin verte... Konno-san"     "No vine a ponerme al corriente contigo, Clow... he venido a vengarme por lo que me hiciste..."     "¿Konno-san? ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?"     "Ya no soy la misma Natsumi que conocías... he cambiado Clow..."   
Clow percibió la misma aura extraña que rodeaba al mensaje, era un aura maligna que brotaba de Natsumi.     "Después de que me rechazaste me fui del país a aprender a manejar el don oscuro de la magia... y ya lo domino..."   
Clow se sorprendio.     "Es hora de mi venganza... espero que estés preparado..."     "Por favor Konno-san, no quiero lastimarte..."     "¡No digas tonterías!" dijo enojada mientras aventaba una bola de energía negra hacia Clow.   
Clow sacó una pequeña llave que colgaba de su cuello, dijo un cántico y un báculo azul marino de un sol y una luna entrelazados apareció frente a él. "Escudo!!" dijo mientras sacaba una carta Clow y desviaba el ataque de su oponente.     "¿Có... cómo? Nunca nadie había desviado mis ataques..." dijo Natsumi sorprendida.     "Esto, querida Konno-san, es una carta Clow, tengo 53 de ellas y con ellas te venceré." respondió Clow mientras sacaba otra de las cartas "Niebla!!!"   
Una niebla espesa color verde-amarilla rodeó todo el lugar.     "¡¿¡¿Dónde estás Clow?!?!"     "Por favor Natsumi... no quiero hacerte daño..."     "¡Nunca me voy a rendir! ¿Oíste? ¡Nunca! ¡¡No descansaré hasta ver muertos a todos tus descendientes!!" dijo mientras aventaba bolas de energía negra a su alrededor. Una de ellas golpeó a Clow en el estómago.     "Entonces... no me dejas otra opción..." Clow sacó otra de sus cartas. "Sueño!!" y una pequeña hadita salió de la carta y roció un polvo verde brillante sobre Natsumi, quien se quedó profundamente dormida. "Perdoname Natsumi por lo que voy a hacer... pero esto es por tu bien y por el de todos los demás."   
Clow, cargó lentamente a Natsumi y la llevó a su casa. Una vez ahí, agarró un cofre mágico que tenía guardado para casos de emergencia y lo abrió. Del cofre salió una niebla espesa de color negra que envolvió por completo a Natsumi y después regresó a su lugar de origen. Natsumi había desaparecido junto con la niebla.   
Reed Clow dijo un cántico sobre el cofre y lo selló para que nunca nadie pudiera abrirlo.   
  
~*~*~ Fin del flashback ~*~*~   
  
Después de ésto Eriol Hiiragizawa sabía que él y todos sus amigos se encontraban en serios problemas. Éste sería un reto muchísimo más peligroso que cualquiera que hubieran superado al tratar de reunir las cartas Clow o de convertirlas en Cartas Sakura.     "He vuelto Clow... y está vez yo ganaré..." dijo Natsumi mientras desaparecía y dejaba solo a Eriol.     "¡Rayos! ¿Ahora cómo le haré para salir de aquí? Tiene que haber una forma... tengo que avisarle a los demás el peligro que corren..." 

Continuará... 

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les está gustando la historia? Por favor, díganme!!! ¿debo seguir escribiéndola? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... sayonara!!!!   
Por cierto, perdón por la tardanza en subir este capítulo, la verdad es que he estado un poco atareada con la escuela y todavía traigo un pequeño bloqueo mental. ¡¡Lo siento!! Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo pronto!. 


	8. Una nueva compañera

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Soy Illenim y este es mi primer fanfic de Sakura Card Captor. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Aquí está el séptimo capítulo. Ojalá y les guste!   
Claves:   
"---" cosas que dicen los personajes   
'---'pensamientos   
~*~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~*~   
((----)) mis notas dentro del fanfic   
Letras en negrita -->>énfasis en alguna palabra   


* * *

**POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS   
_Capítulo 7: "Una nueva compañera"_**

Al día siguiente, Sakura llegó temprano a clases, todavía no llegaba ninguno de sus compañeros. La verdad es que estaba muy preocupada por la salud de su mejor amiga. Tomoyo no iba a asistir ese día a clases, todos habían acordado que sería lo mejor para ella... aparte, nadie le preguntaría por la ausensia de su novio y ella no se pondría triste.   
Sakura puso sus libros en su lugar y se sentó. _'Debemos tener mucho cuidado... _' pensó. '_...si Eriol fue secuestrado... ¡¡quién sabe que nos pueda suceder!!'_   
De repente, sintió que unos brazos la abrazaban. "Buenos días..."     "Buenos días Syaoran..." dijo Sakura mientras volteaba a ver a su novio.     "¿Cómo amaneció mi princesa?" dijo Syaoran con voz tierna, todavía la estaba abrazando.     "Pues... sigo preocupada...por Tomoyo y por todos nosotros..."     "No te apures... vas a ver que todo va a salir bien..." dijo Syaoran mientras ponía su mano en una de las mejillas de su novia.     "Sí, lo sé..."   
Syaoran levantó un poco la cara de Sakura y lentamente se fue acercando a ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos poco a poco mientras sus caras estaban acercándose cada vez más... hasta que sus labios se tocaron nuevamente, compartiendo esa dicha que sólo con un beso podían compartir...     "¡¡Que tierno!!" dijo alguien desde la puerta.   
Sakura y Syaoran se separaron bruscamente mientras se sonrojaban y voltearon a ver quien había hablado. En ese preciso momento en que sus bocas se habían tocado sus amigos estaban entrando por la puerta.     "¿¡Ya son novios?!" preguntó Chiharu.     "S-sí..." respondieron nerviosos los dos.   
Pero antes de que a alguien más se le ocurriera preguntar otra pregunta el Profesor Hiroyama entró por la puerta y todos se fueron a sentar a sus lugares.     "El día de hoy les teng una buena noticia." comenzó a decir después de pasar lista y ponerles las faltas correspondientes a Eriol y a Tomoyo. "A partir del día de hoy tendremos otra compañera nueva. Su nombre es Anne Maehara. Ella viene de América pero sus padres son japoneses." continuó el profesor mientras una joven rubia de ojos azules entraba al salón. Las miradas de algunos muchachos se posaron en la belleza que tenían enfrente de ellos.     "Mucho gusto... Mi nombre es Anne Maehara." dijo tímidamente hablando perfectamente el japonés.   
Sakura se quedó observando a su nueva compañera. Había sentido una especie de aura que provenía de ella pero en un segundo desapareció. También notó que Syaoran se había dado cuenta.   
  
Después de asignarle su lugar a Maehara, el profesor comenzó con su clases. A la hora de recreo, Sakura y Syaoran estaban sentados bajo uno de los árboles del jardín comiendo su almuerzo.     "Syaoran..."     "¿Qué sucede Sakura?"     "Tu también lo notaste, ¿cierto?"     "¿Maehara-san? Sí..."     "¿Habrá sido nuestra imaginación?"     "La verdad no lo creo... porqué pareció darse cuenta de que notamos su aura y la escondió..."     "¿Crees que debamos tener cuidado con ella?"     "Aún no estoy muy seguro de eso... pero tomar pequeñas precauciones no están de más."   
Después de un rato, Yamazaki, Naoko, Chiharu y Rika llegaron y se sentaron junto a la feliz pareja a comer su almuerzo.     "Espero que no les moleste un poco de compañía... pero queremos enterarnos de todo!" dijo Rika mientras una pequeña risa salía de la boca de todos y Sakura y Li se sonrojaban un poco.     "Este..." dijo Sakura nerviosa...     "Disculpen..." dijo una voz detrás de ellos.   
Todos voltearon a ver quien era. Anne Maehara estaba parada detrás de ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Perdonen si interrumpo algo..."     "Maehara-san! No, cómo crees? No interrumpes nada... por favor, siéntate con nosotros." Dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba y le hacían un lugar para que se sentara su nueva compañera.     "Gracias..." dijo Anne mientras se sentaba junto a Sakura.   
Después de dos días Tomoyo había regresado al colegio. Nadie le preguntó por Eriol, porque Sakura les dijo que se encontraba muy enfermo en casa y por eso estaba faltando. Tomoyo seguía preocupada, pero ya no estaba tan triste porque se sabía que sus amigos encontrarían la forma de rescatar a Eriol.   
Al terminar la semana, Maehara se había incorporado prefectamente al grupo. Sakura y Li habían vuelto a sentir nuevamente esa extraña aura alrededor de ella, pero así de rápido como aparecía, desaparecía, lo cual los tenía un poco intrigados.   
  
Mientras tanto, Eriol se encontraba acostado en la cama que había en la habitación, junto a él había una pequeña mesita en la cual había un plato de fruta fresca y una jarra con agua. Ambas cosas se volvían a llenar mágicamente cuando su contenido se terminaba.     "Al menos no me van a matar de hambre..." se dijo a sí mismo con un poco de ironía en sus palabras mientras se levantaba de la cama y cogía una manzana roja.   
Toda esa semana había estado pensando en cómo podría escapar de esa habitación. Unos días antes, había logrado enterarse de que todavía se encontraba en Tomoeda y no en una extraña dimensión como al principio suponía, lo cual se facilitaba todavía más las cosas.   
El problema era simple: estaba en una habitación muy grande, las ventanas estaban demasiado altas como para poder salir por ellas y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Las cadenas que tenía al principio habían desaparecido al día siguiente que llegó a ese lugar, así que éstas ya no representaban más un problema. Y para facilitar un poco las cosas, Natsumi no había vuelto a visitarlo en más de 3 días y no se veía la intención de que lo hiciera pronto, así que Eriol disponía de todo el tiempo que quisiese para escapar. Pero... ¿cómo lo haría? Sus poderes actuales no le habían dado resultado: había tratado de quitarle la llave a la puerta, lo había conseguido, pero la puerta estaba encadenada. Después había intentado hacerla explotar, pero su intentó falló dejando una pequeña mancha negra en ella. '_¿Pues de qué esta hecha la puerta?_' pensó en ese instante. Después de varios intentos más, se dió por vencido. Sabía que no lograría nada porque no podía utilizar todos sus poderes puesto que necesitaba su báculo mágico.     "¡Eso es! Si logro averiguar donde Konno-san puso mi llave podré utilizar un poco más de magia y así podré escapar y avisarle a los demás!" Eriol sonrió. "Ahora... tengo que idear un plan." Eriol se tiró de nuevo en la cama mirando hacia el techo pensativo.     "Lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar a que Konno-san me visite..." dijo por fin después de unos minutos.   
  
Había llegado el sábado por la noche y nadie sabía nada del paradero de Eriol ni tampoco había vuelto a ver a la sombra misteriosa que se lo llevó. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue, Ruby moon y Spinel Sun estaban sentados en la sala de la familia Kinomoto. Sobre la mesa habían unas tazas con té.     "Y bien... ¿alguién encontró alguna pista?" preguntó Sakura.   
Minutos antes, todos se encontraban buscando por los alrededores del parque alguna pista que les fuera útil, pero desgraciadamente, nadie había encontrado nada.     "Lo sentimos Tomoyo..." dijo Kero. Yue venía como la mejor amiga de su ama se entristecía. A decir verdad, él también se había puesto un poco triste al enterarse que el Gran Mago Clow había sido secuestrado y por eso había puesto su mayor esfuerzo en esa búsqueda.     "No... no se apuren chicos... trataron... y eso es lo importante." dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza.     "Daidouji... no te preo..." empezó a decir Syaoran pero un ruido lo interrumpió.     "¿Quién podrá ser?" preguntó Ruby Moon mientras Sakura se levantaba de su lugar.     "Ahorita vuelvo... no me tardo."   
La sala quedó completamente en sileció después de que Sakura salió. A lo lejos se podían escuchar unos pasos, después se oyó que abrían la puerta.     "¡Dios mío!" gritó Sakura con alegría.   
Todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta de la sala tratando de averiguar porqué Sakura había gritado.     "Chicos... no van a creer esto... ¡Esto es increíble!" dijo Sakura mientras volvía a la sala.   


Continuará... 

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les está gustando la historia? Por favor, díganme!!! ¿debo seguir escribiéndola? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... sayonara!!!! Perdón por hacerlos esperar!! Pero apenas salí de clases y de mi bloqueo mental. Por hacerlos esperar tanto, aqui les tengo 2 capítulos!! Espero que les gusten!! 


	9. El plan de Eriol

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Soy Illenim y este es mi primer fanfic de Sakura Card Captor. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Aquí está el octavo capítulo. Ojalá y les guste!   
Claves:   
"---" cosas que dicen los personajes   
'---'pensamientos   
~*~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~*~   
((----)) mis notas dentro del fanfic   
Letras en negrita -->>énfasis en alguna palabra   


* * *

**POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS   
_Capítulo 8: "El Plan de Eriol"_**

La espera de Eriol no fue larga, al día siguiente, después de haberse levantado y tomado un baño, Natsumi apareció frente a él.     "Veo que te has levantado temprano el día de hoy." dijo Natsumi mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había junto a la pequeña mesa.   
Eriol volteó a verla. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" '_Tengo que distraerla..._'     "Sólo he venido a decirte que tus amigos morirán muy pronto...jajajajajajaja!" dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a desaparecer.     "¡Espera!" gritó Eriol.   
Natsumi se materializó otra vez enfrente de él, lo volteó a ver. "¿Qué deseas Clow-san?"     "Este..." empezó a decir Eriol. '_Tengo que leer su mente... Espero que Tomoyo me perdone por lo que estoy a punto de hacer..._' "Konno-san..." dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos. "Mi querida Natsumi...yo..." y en eso él la jaló y la besó en los labios.   
Natsumo Konno no sabía que hacer. '_Clow-san me está besando..._' Ella no sabía si separarse o dejarse llevar, pero la tentación fue demasiado grande cuando Eriol intensificó el beso.   
Mientras tanto, Eriol comenzaba a hacer un pequeño hechizo que pasó desapercibido por Natsumi; y gracias a ese hechizo Eriol pudo entrar en la mente de su enemigo.   
  
~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~   
Natsumi estaba sentada en una de las bancas de un gran jardín. Tenía 16 años. Su madre estaba visitando a una de sus amigas y la había traído con ella. La verdad era que Natsumi no tenía ganas de conocer al tan mencionado Reed Clow, el hijo de la amiga de su mamá. Era sabido que el joven poseía grandes poderes a pesar de que sólo tenía 18 años.     "Buenas tardes señorita." dijo una voz detrás de ella.   
Natsumi volteó a ver al muchacho que acababa de llegar al lugar. "Bue-buenas tardes."     "Hoy es un hermoso día, ¿no cree?" preguntó nuevamente él.     "S-sí... así es." dijo Natsumi un poco nerviosa.   
El muchacho se sentó junto a ella. Era sumamente apuesto. Tenía cabellos y ojos oscuros, usaba lentes. Su piel era un poco morena.     "Oh! Pero qué descortesía la mía!" dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba. "Aún no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Reed Clow."     "Natsumi Konno." dijo ella mientras él tomaba la mano de ella y le daba un pequeño beso.     "Un placer conocerla señorita."     "El placer es todo mío."   
  
~*~*~ Fin del Flashback ~*~*~     '_Uups! Creo que fui demasiado lejos... jijiji... _' se dijo a sí mismo mientras continuaba besando a Natsumi. '_Espero que no me tome demasiado tiempo..._' y nuevamente comenzó a urgar en la mente de su enemigo en busca de la información que necesitaba.   
Mientras tanto, Natsumi seguía desconertada por el recibimiento tan... cariñoso. En el fondo de su ser sabía que Clow tramaba algo.     '_¡Ya sé donde está!_' pensó Eriol mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta la cintura de Konno. Su mano se introdujo en la cinta roja que sostenía el vestido y sacó su llave de ahí. "¡¡La tengo!!" gritó mientras se separaba bruscamente de Konno.   
Natsumi estaba desconcertada... y enojada. "Eres vil y perverso Clow-san!!"     "No, Konno-san... aquí la vil y perversa eres tú..." dijo con desprecio. Agarró su llave mágica y la colocó enfrente de él. "Llave que guarda los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadero forma ante Eriol, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!" El báculo de Eriol apareció frente a él.     "No... no puede ser..." dijo Natsumi retrocediendo un poco con miedo en sus ojos. "¿Cómo... cómo supiste dónde estaba?"     "No tengo tiempo para discutir eso. Tengo que ir con mis amigos."     "Ja! ¿Acaso crees que me asustas? Sin tus queridas cartas no podrás hacer nada..."     "Eso es lo que crees..." dijo mientras levantaba su báculo un poco y golpeaba el suelo con él. De repente, un pequeño temblor sacudió la habitación, provocando que Natsumi cayera al suelo. "Esto apenas está comenzando..."     '_¡¡No puede ser!! A pesar de que no tiene sus cartas es muy poderoso...JA! Pero no es tan poderoso como yo!!_' Natsumi se levantó y en sus manos se empezaron a formar bolas de energía negra.   
Eriol se preparó para contrarrestar el ataque de su pononente poniendo enfrente de él una barrera invisible. Tenía que pensar en un plan para salir de ahí. Ciertamente le hacían falta las cartas para encerrar definitivamente a Natsumi, pero aún tenía sus poderes y podía salir de ahí.   
Natsumi arrojó continuamente bolas de energía hacia Eriol, pero era rechazadas por la barrera que abía levantado Eriol frente a él.   
Eriol tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Su barrera no aguantaría por mucho tiempo y Konno ya se había dado cuenta de eso. Y fue así como empezó una pelea de poderes. Energía negra y azul salía disparada hacia su objetivo. Eriol fue herido en el hombro izquierdo en uno de los ataques. Natsumi había sido herida en una de las piernas.     '_Creo que es hora..._' pensó Eriol mientras su báculo comenzaba a brillar.   
Natsumi estaba agotada. La pelea llevaba cerca de una hora que había comenzado y ninguno de los dos habían tenido ni un segundo para respirar o descansar.   
Del báculo de Eriol comenzaron a salir pequeños rayos que iluminaban toda la habitación. "Ha llegado la hora..."   
  
La sala quedó completamente en sileció después de que Sakura salió. A lo lejos se podían escuchar unos pasos, después se oyó que abrían la puerta.     "¡Dios mío!" gritó Sakura con alegría.   
Todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta de la sala tratando de averiguar porqué Sakura había gritado.     "Chicos... no van a creer esto... ¡Esto es increíble!" dijo Sakura mientras volvía a la sala. Las miradas de todos mostraban curiosidad y preocupación.   
Eriol Hiiragizawa entró por la puerta. Estaba cansado y venía agarrando su hombro izquierdo. "Ho-hola..."     "¡¡Eriol!!" gritó Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y abrazaba a su novio. De sus ojos empezaron a escurrir lágrimas de felicidad. Había pasado una semana sin verlo y por fin estaba ahí, junto a ella.     "Ay! Cuidado!" dijo Eriol con voz adolorida.     "¿Te hice daño?" preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.     "Es que... salí un poco lastimado de la batalla..." respondió mientras se sentaba junto a su novia. Por fin había podido descansar. Llevaba un buen rato caminando y no había comino nada desde que salió de la mansión en la que había estado encerrado.   
Yue y Syaoran atendieron las heridas de Eriol, que al parecer no parecían muy graves, solo eran pequeños rasguños. Después de un rato, Eriol les contó a todos lo que había sucedido mientras Sakura le traía algo de comer. Todos escuchaban muy atentos. Ni Yue ni Kero habían oído nunca de esa tal Natsumi Konno cuando vivieron con Clow.   
  
~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~   
Clow caminó de regreso a su casa con Konno en sus brazos. Ella estaba dormida. Clow entró a una habitación donde había una chimenea y su sillón rojo favorito. Recargó a Konno en él y se dirigió a un pequeño mueble que había a un lado. De él, sacó un cofre y lo abrió.   
Del cofre empezó a salir una niebla negra que rodeo a Natsumi y en pocos minutos la niebla había desaparecido junto con Natsumi. Clow cerró el cofre y pronunció un cántico que sellaba el cofre para que nunca pudiera ser abierto.     "Ahora nadie más correrá peligro." Clow salió de la habitación y Yue y Kerberus salieron a su encuentro.     "Clow-sama!" gritó Kerberus. "Sentimos una gran energía maligna cerca de aquí. ¿Esta usted bien?"     "Sí, me encuentro bien. Ahora ya no hay nada por qué preocuparse... esa persona se ha ido para siempre. Pueden estar tranquilos."     "Pero Clow-sama! Usted esta herido!" dijo Yue preocupado.   
Clow se volteó a ver y había pequeños rasguños y un poco de sangre. "Ya les dije que no hay nada por qué preocuparse... he tenido una pequeña pelea... pero la he ganado." Yue y Kerberus se quedaron callados.   
  
~*~*~ Fin del Flashback ~*~*~     "Entonces... esa tal Konno era amiga de Clow...¿cierto?" dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakura.     "Así es... Debemos tener mucho cuidado con ella. Konno-san conoce acerca de las cartas y su poder se ha incrementado mucho desde la última vez." dijo Eriol. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.     "Bueno muchachos... creo que será mejor que nos marchemos." dijo Ruby Moon. "Aunque quisiera ver a Touya!" A todos les escurrió una gotita detrás de su cabeza.     "El amo necesita descansar." afirmó Spinel Sun.   
Después de unos minutos lograron convencer a Ruby Moon de que Eriol necesitaba llegra a su casa para descansar. Eriol, Spinel Sun y Nakuru salieron de la casa de Sakura acompañados por Tomoyo. Yue se convirtió de vuelta en Yukito y esperó a que Touya llegara en la cocina. Kero había subido a la habitación de Sakura a terminar el último videojuego que Sakura le había comprado.   
Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron un rato en la sala. Él la tenía abrazada y ella tenía recargada su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.     "Me alegra que Eriol haya regresado..." dijo Sakura.     "Sí... Daidouji estaba muy preocupada y triste..." respondió Syaoran.     "Syaoran..."     "¿Sí, Sakura?"     "Te amo..."   
Syaoran respondió besando a su novia y poco después el beso se intensificó un poco.   
  
Mientras tanto, en la calle, todos se dirigían a casa de Eriol. Tomoyo pasaría la noche con ellos porque quería cuidar a su novio y estar con él. Ella le había hablado a su mamá diciéndole que se quedaría en casa de Sakura. Una vez ahí, Nakuru y Spinel Sun dejaron a Eriol y a Tomoyo solos.     "Necesitan tiempo solos..." había dicho Nakuru susurrándole a Spinel mientras salían de la sala.     "Tomoyo..." dijo Eriol mientras abrazaba a su novia.     "Te extrañé mucho Eriol!" dijo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a su novio y lloraba.   
Eriol se alejó un poco para limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de Tomoyo. "No llores... ya estoy aquí... y nunca nadie más nos va a separar..."   
Tomoyo se quedó callada mientras más lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos.     "Te amo Tomoyo..."     "Y yo a tí Eriol."   
Eriol le dió un pequeño beso en la frente a su novia. Después levantó la barbilla de ella con una de sus manos y le dió un beso en la boca. Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno.     "Vamos... te acompañaré hasta tu habitación." dijo Eriol mientras ponía su brazo encima de los hombros de aquella bella joven.     "Esta bien..."   
  
En una habitación de una casa, una joven estaba sentada frente a la ventaba viendo hacia las estrellas.     "Hermosa noche, no?" dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.     "Sí..." respondió Anne.     "Pero no es tan hermosa como tú..." dijo Ryuko, el dueño de la voz, susurrándole al oído.   
Anne se levantó de su asiento. "Recuerda que en esta dimensión somos hermanos."     "Eso no importa ahora... nadie nos esta viendo..." dijo Ryuko mientras la abrazaba y la besaba. "Ven... ya es hora de dormir..."     "Pero Ryuko..."     "Nada de peros... Amor, recuerda que pronto habrá una pelea muy importante... necesitamos tener la mayor cantidad de energía posible."     "Esta bien... Ah, si! Se me olvidó decirte... mañana te voy a presentar a mis amigas... Van a venir a la casa. Una de ellas es la dueña de las Cartas Clow..."     "¡¿Qué?! ¿La dueña de las cartas Clow vendrá a la casa? Pero... ¿y si nos descubren?" respondió con miedo Ryuko.     "No te apures cariño... sólo debemos ocultar nuestra aura de ellos... 

Continuará... 

* * *

Creo que Eriol cayó un poco bajo en este capítulo, ¿no lo creen? Espero que a todos sus fans no les moleste esto... ¡¡es la última vez que lo hago!! Lo juro!!   
¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les está gustando la historia? Por favor, díganme!!! ¿debo seguir escribiéndola? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... sayonara!!!! 


End file.
